R & M
by Riren18
Summary: Sebuah kisah sederhana tentang persahabatan dan cinta antara 2 sahabat yang bersahabat sejak masih taman kanak-kanak hingga keduanya dewasa
1. Page 1

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. R & M is my original story.

Rate: T+ (bisa berubah)

Pair : Jinguji Ren & Hijirikawa Masato

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Riren present

R & M

Page 1:

Childhood Memories

and

STARISH Cafe

.

.

.

.

"Ren nii chan, chotto matte..."

"Masato, hayaku... nanti kita akan ketinggalan hanabi nya."

"Gomenasai, tapi yukata yang ku pakai membuatku sulit berjalan cepat."

"Mattaku. Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Eh?"

"Hayaku."

Masato kecil pun mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arah Ren. Tak lama Ren pun menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang menjadi spot kesayangan mereka bila malam tahun baru tiba.

Tak lama keduanya pun sampai tepat sebelum acara hanabi dimulai.

"Yokatta... akhirnya sampai juga di sini. Masato, daijobu desuka?"

"Daijobu desu. Hanya sedikit capek saja. Ren nii chan sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu mau minum, Masato?"

"Ya. Aku merasa sedikit haus."

Ren pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang di bawanya. Sebuah botol minum diberikannya pada Masato.

"Minumlah."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Masato pun meminum air yang diberikan Ren padanya. Setelah puas, Masato pun memberikan botol itu kembali pada Ren.

"Ne, Masato..."

"Nani?"

"Kalau kamu sudah dewasa nanti, kamu mau bagaimana?"

"Hmm... aku mau menjadi pianis karena aku suka sekali bermain piano."

"Hanya itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Masih ada tapi aku malu mengatakannya."

"Tidak usah malu padaku dan tenang saja rahasiamu aman bersamaku."

"Satu hal yang ku inginkan ketika aku dewasa nanti adalah menikah dengan seseorang yang ku cintai walau aku masih belum tahu siapa orangnya."

Ren pun terkekeh kecil setelah Masato menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hal tersebut membuat Masato merasa sedikit sebal dan hampir menangis. Ren yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung menghentikan kekehannya.

"Ren nii chan, hidoi..."

"Gomen, Masato. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Hontou gomen."

Ren mulai panik saat air mata Masato mulai menetes di pipi Masato. Ren lupa jika Masato itu cry baby, terutama saat apa yang disampaikan olehnya di tertawakan dan diejek oleh orang lain.

"Aku terkekeh karena aku senang kamu memiliki impian yang bagus. Jadi, ku mohon jangan menangis lagi ya, Masato."

Masato pun menganggukan kepalanya. Untuk membuat Masato kembali tersenyum, Ren memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin akan disukai Masato.

"Masato... aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tapi, tutup dulu matamu sebentar dan angkat telapak tanganmu."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Masato menutup matanya, Ren pun menaruh sesuatu itu di atas telapak tangan Masato.

"Sekarang, buka matamu."

Masato pun membuka matanya dan dia melihat sebuah makanan yang tak dikenalnya kini berada di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ini apa, Ren nii chan?"

"Akan ku jelaskan setelah kamu memakannya."

Masato pun membuka bungkusan makanan tersebut lalu memakannya. Seketika kedua mata Masato berbinar senang setelah makanan tersebut masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak sekali. Ini namanya apa?"

"Melon pan. Rasanya enak sekali, bukan?"

"Ya, rasanya enak sekali. Terima kasih, Ren nii chan."

"Sama-sama, Masato."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sato... Masato..."

Sebuah suara lembut membuat Masato merasa terganggu tidurnya. Secara perlahan Masato membuka matanya dan terlihat seseorang kini berada di atasnya. Orang tersebut ternyata...

"Ren..."

"Ohayou... Tumben sekali kau bangun kesiangan, Masato."

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aset masa depanmu akan mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa."

Dalam hitungan detik Ren pun langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Masato. Tak lama Masato pun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya.

"Mau apa kau? Sekarang hari libur dan kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku."

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah galak banget. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Aku malas. Kau pergi saja sendirian."

"Temani aku, ku mohon. Nanti aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau mau ikut bersamaku."

"Apapun?"

"Ya. Apapun yang kau mau."

"Baiklah. Jangan ingkari janjimu."

"Tenang saja. Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan bersiap-siap agar kita bisa segera berangkat."

"Tunggu aku di ruang tamu 20 menit lagi."

"Ok."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit kemudian, Masato pun sudah tampak rapih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna navy blue yang dipadu dengan sebuah kardigan berwarna pure white dan sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam. Sneaker's berwarna senada dengan kardigannya dan jam tangan kecil membuat tampilan Masato menjadi lengkap.

"Rapih sekali tampilanmu seperti mau berkencan saja."

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan kembali lagi ke kasurku."

"I'm just kidding. Don't be mad, okay?"

"Whatever. Pergi sekarang atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang."

Ren dan Masato pun pergi menuju suatu tempat yang belum diketahui Masato.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu tempat. Sebuah kafe bergaya campuran antara jepang dan barat.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Ren pun menarik tangan Masato dan menggenggamnya hingga masuk ke dalam kafe. Setelah masuk ke dalam, Masato langsung terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Selamat datang di STARISH cafe."

5 sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi untuk Masato pun tersenyum. Ya... Masato bertemu kembali dengan para teman-temannya sewaktu SMA dulu. Pelukan hangat pun dirasakan Masato. Meski sudah beberapa tahun telah berlalu, kelima sahabatnya masih sama seperti dulu.

Setelah pertemuan yang mengharukan, ketujuh pemuda itu duduk bersama.

"Rasanya senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian lagi."

"Sekarang Masato kun bekerja di mana?"

"Aku menjadi seorang pianis di sebuah kafe kecil di pusat kota."

"Kau tinggal di mana sekarang, Masa?"

"Masato tinggal satu apartemen denganku."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Ya. Apa ada yang salah, Icchi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan keseharian kalian."

"Tenang saja, Ichinose. Aku dan dia tidak seperti zaman SMA dulu. Setidaknya sering bertengkar seperti dulu. Oh, ya, aku mau bertanya kenapa nama kafe ini sama seperti nama grup kita dulu?"

"Soal itu karena kita membuat kafe ini bersama-sama sekaligus akan menjadi tempat untuk kita bertemu, Masato."

"Souka. Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu, Aijima."

"Hijirikawa san, mau minum apa?"

"Ocha hangat saja. Maaf merepotkanmu, Ichinose."

"Daijobu. Ren, kau mau minum apa?"

"Black coffe."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Sementara Tokiya membuatkan minum untuk Ren dan Masato, yang lainnya pun kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Oh, ya, katanya ini kafe milik bersama tapi pembagian untuk mengurusnya bagaimana?"

"Soal itu sudah diatur oleh Ren. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hijirikawa."

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Kurusu. Tunggu sebentar berarti aku juga terlibat disini?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu tapi Masa tetap bisa kerja di tempat kerjamu, kok."

"Begitu, ya."

Tak lama Ichinose pun kembali membawa sebuah nampan yang terdapat 2 cangkir di atasnya.

"Untuk pembagian pekerjaan sudah kami bagi-bagi. Kau dan Ren di bagian dapur karena kami percaya akan masakan buatan kalian."

"Baiklah. Untuk menunya ada apa saja?"

"Di kafe ini menyediakan berbagai jenis cake dan cookie untuk menu utama khusus makanan. Untuk minumannya ada berbagai macam mulai dari berbagai jenis teh, kopi, dan milkshake. Selain itu juga menyediakan menu makanan berat juga seperti berbagai macam pasta dan sushi."

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku hanya bisa membantu bagian kue dan masakan Jepang. Untuk menu ala barat ku serahkan padamu, Ren."

"Wakatta. Yoroshiku, Masato."

"Yoroshiku."

"Lalu yang lain bagaimana?"

"Untuk Icchi dia memegang bagian keuangan. Shinomi dan Ikki bertugas sebagai penyambut tamu. Cecil bertugas dibagian customer service. Ochibi bertugas sebagai shitsuji."

"Souka. Oh, ya, kapan kafe ini akan dibuka?"

"Sekarang."

"Oh... sekarang, ya. EHHHHH?"

Tak lama suara bel berbunyi tanda ada pelanggan yang datang. Dengan cekatan mereka semua pun bersiap minus Masato yang harus di gandeng Ren ke dapur karena masih syok.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah... tempatnya minimalis sekali."

"Ya. Tapi, entah kenapa tempat ini terasa tidak asing."

"Maksudmu apa, Ai-Ai?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi aku merasa pernah melihat hal seperti ini."

"Daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak penting bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam saja?. Aku sudah lapar."

"Ran-Ran lapar melulu. 2 jam yang lalu bukannya kau sudah makan makanan yang ku bawa?"

"Kau kira aku akan kenyang dengan porsi sedikit itu, huh?"

"Dasar rakyat jelata bisanya berisik terus. Dasar memalukan."

"Apa kau bilang, hah?"

"Sudahlah Ran-Ran, Myu chan. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam saja."

Keempat pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Tanpa mereka duga, mereka akan bertemu dengan para kouhai mereka sewaktu SMA dulu.

"Okaerinasaimase, goshujin sama."

Otoya dan Natsuki memberikan salam pada pelanggan pertama mereka sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuh dan menundukan kepala mereka.

"Otoyan? Natchan? Apa itu kalian?"

Keduanya pun langsung berdiri tegap saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Wah... ternyata Rei chan...hisashiburi."

"Hisashiburi, Otoyan. Aitakatta..."

Otoya dan Reiji pun saling berpelukan karena sudah lama sekali mereka tak bertemu. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala akan kelakuan 2 orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan kafe milik Masato dkk dibuka. Para pengunjung kian hari kian bertambah. Terkadang Masato dan yang lain pun menghibur para pengunjung dengan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan alat musik yang mereka mainkan. Kali ini Masato dan Ren yang giliran menghibur para pelanggan. Keduanya tampak menikmati lagu yang dimainkan membuat para pendengar dibuat terpesona oleh keduanya.

Setelah lagu berakhir, riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Bahkan ada yang mendekati Ren untuk sekedar bertanya atau berfoto bersamanya. Sementara itu Masato segera kembali ke dapur. Walau sama-sama berbakat dibidang musik, tapi tetap saja Ren selalu menjadi pusat perhatian sementara Masato tidak terlalu dianggap oleh yang lain.

"Masato..."

"Ada apa, Aijima?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja karena kau terlihat agak lesu setelah berduet dengan Ren di panggung."

"Begitu, ya. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh, ya, aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu."

"Soal apa?"

"Jalan hidup tiap orang sudah di takdirkan oleh Tuhan dan manusia harus bersyukur dan menjalaninya sebaik mungkin. Jika kau menjalankannya dengan benar maka Tuhan akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah padamu. Lalu yang terakhir, jangan lupa untuk selalu jujur pada kata hatimu. Aku mau kembali ke tempatku."

Setelah itu, Cecil pun pergi ke tempatnya sementara Masato masih mencerna kata-kata Cecil barusan yang terkandung penuh makna dan misteri.

"Hijirikawa... ada pesanan. 2 porsi curry soup, 1 porsi vegetable mix, dan 1 porsi seafood okonomiyaki."

"Wakatta. Tunggu 15 menit lagi, ya."

"Ok."

Masato segera mempersiapkan makanan yang telah dipesan. Karena Ren belum kembali ke dapur, mau tak mau Masato harus bekerja sendirian dan tentunya akan memakan waktu agak lama saat menyiapkannya. Setelah 10 menit, Ren pun kembali ke dapur.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama. Apakah ada pesanan?"

"Ada. Kau siapkan minumnya saja dan daftarnya ada di meja."

"Baiklah."

Suasana di dapur terasa agak berbeda dari biasanya. Terasa sedikit dingin dan canggung. Sunyi pun ikut serta menghiasi suasana yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu pulang tiba. Ren dan Masato serta yang lainnya pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara terutama Masato yang agak pendiam sejak tadi siang.

"Masato..."

"Nanda?"

"Kau marah padaku, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Benarkah?. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti itu. Apa perasaanku salah?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Sungguh. Aku hanya sedang badmood saja."

"Badmood kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi aku merasa seperti itu."

Ren pun memilih diam dan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Masato.

"Ren..."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu. Mau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau tahan sekali dikelilingi oleh para perempuan?"

"Hmm... mungkin karena sudah biasa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekedar bertanya saja."

"Souka. Hmm... jangan-jangan..."

"Apa?"

"Kau cemburu ya melihatku bersama para gadis?. Ayo mengaku saja."

Tak lama sebuah cubitan diberikan Masato pada pinggang kanan Ren. Alhasil Ren langsung kesakitan dan menghentikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan.

"Sakit tahu. Aku kan hanya bercanda, Masato."

"Bercandaanmu tidak lucu."

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Maaf ya."

Masato tidak membalas perkataan Ren dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ren hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika sahabatnya sedang ngambek gara-gara dirinya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Masato. Ayolah jangan ngambek begitu. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau. Gimana?"

Masato langsung melirik lewat sudut matanya. Ya... Masato langsung terbujuk perkataan Ren.

"Apa kata-katamu tadi bisa ku tagih sekarang?"

"Tentu. Kau mau beli apa?"

"Melon pan. Selusin tapinya."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau janji untuk tidak ngambek lagi kayak tadi, ya."

"Ya. Arigatou, Ren onii chan."

Sebuah senyum manis pun terukir di wajah Masato dan hal tersebut membuat Ren merasa jantung langsung berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memanas.

"Douita."

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Konbanwa minna san ^_^

Riren kembali lagi dengan cerita baru hehehe :D . Kali ini Riren mau mencoba buat ff multi chapter dengan pair kesukaan Riren yaitu RenMasa XD. Inspirasi cerita ini datang dari sebuah sinopsis sederhana namun Riren sangat menyukainya dan sinopsis yang Riren buat hampir sama seperti sinopsis cerita tersebut. Semoga Riren dapat menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan baik dan Riren mohon bantuannya dari para reader untuk memberikan review baik saran, kritikan, dan masukkan akan Riren terima sepenuh hati karena itulah semangat Riren untuk membuat ff. Mungkin untuk sekarang Riren akhiri dulu karena besok pagi Riren harus sahur dan paginya kuliah *curhat kan jadinya*.

Akhir kata Riren ingin mengucapkan 'Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa' bagi yang beragama muslim ^_^

RIREN


	2. Page 2

Uta no Prince Sama bukan milik Riren. R & M is my original story.

Rate: T+ (bisa berubah)

Pair : Jinguji Ren & Hijirikawa Masato

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Riren present

R & M

Page 1:

A Sudden Dating

and

Accident Kiss

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa matahari bersinar lembut menembus kain gorden yang tertiup angin pagi. Ren pun tergugah tidurnya karena beberapa cahaya matahari membuatnya silau. Tak lama Ren mencium bau pancake.

Dengan gaya yang masih malas-malasan, Ren pun turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou..."

"Ohayou. Kau ini selalu saja bangun siang. Tidak bisa apa bangun lebih pagi?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Sudah kebiasaan. By the way, kau buat apa untuk sarapan?"

"Seperti biasa aku membuat pancake dengan sirup madu. Oh, ya, kau mau minum apa?. Biar sekalian ku ambilkan."

"Orange juice saja."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu keduanya pun sarapan bersama dan keduanya pun makan dengan tenang hingga pancake di hadapan mereka habis tak tersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan bersih-bersih, kini keduanya hanya duduk disofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Mereka tak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan karena kafe sedang libur dan tak ada jadwal sama sekali.

"Masato..."

"Apa?"

"Aku bosan."

"Aku juga."

"Kau punya ide untuk menghilangkan kebosanan ini?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada."

Keduanya pun menghela nafas secara bersamaan. Tapi, seketika ekspresi di wajah Ren terlihat berubah menjadi semangat dan ceria.

"Masato..."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman ria?"

"Mau apa ke sana?"

"Menikah."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tentu saja bermain dan menghilangkan rasa bosan ini. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Baiklah. Ayo, segera bersiap-siap."

"Tunggu sebentar, Masato."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain sebuah game. Bagi yang kalah harus mengikuti apa yang di inginkan oleh yang menang. Kau setuju?"

"Game nya apa?"

"Just pocky game. Do you afraid, Masato?"

"I guess not and i will win."

"Good. Please show me, Masato."

Ren pun mengmbil pocky dari tempat penyimpanan cemilan milik dirinya dan Masato. Dengan cepat Ren pun sudah mengeluarkan sebatang pocky rasa matcha. Ren pun mengigit pocky tersebut dan menghadapkannya ke Masato.

"Apa maksudmu mengarahkan pocky itu padaku? Mana pocky bagianku?"

"Tepat di hadapanmu, tuan Hijirikawa. Inilah yang di sebut pocky game. Apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah. Peraturannya gampang saja, kau hanya perlu memakan pocky ini sampai habis. Kalau mau menang, kau harus bisa mendapatkan bagian terakhirnya dan tentu saja itu tidak mudah."

"Tunggu sebentar. Jika aku dan kau makan satu pocky yang sama maka..."

"Seperti yang kau kira, Masato."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Berarti kau mengaku kalah?"

Masato pun berpikir untuk mengaku kalah atau menerima tawaran Ren yang tentu saja memberi dampak yang lebih parah karena nantinya akan berujung pada kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Pada akhirnya Masato pun memilih sebuah keputusan.

"Aku mengaku kalah."

"Kau takut, ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang penting untukku."

"Sebentar aku akan mengambil sesuatu dan kau tunggu disini."

Ren pun mengambil sesuatu dari kamar. Tak lama dia pun kembali sambil membawa sebuah paper bag berwarna soft pink.

"Harap di pakai karena kau kalah dari permainan."

"Memang ini isinya apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti saat membukanya."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Masato pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah kesal begitupula Ren masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 25 menit berlalu, Ren dan Masato pun telah keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Ren di suguhkan oleh pemandangan yang tak biasa dari seorang Hijirikawa Masato. Kini Masato memakai sebuah dress berwarna navy blue yang memiliki panjang selutut dengan model tali tipis yang terbagi oleh sebuah pita mungil di bagian pinggang. Sebuah broken white kardigan menutupi 3/4 tangan Masato. Wig yang gaya rambutnya dan berwarna seperti rambut asli Masato. Tak lupa flat shoes yang senada dengan kardigannya. Make up dan sebuah bando putih serta tas kecil membuat Masato terlihat sempurna sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Puas kau melihat penampilanku, hah?"

"Jangan marah begitu. Menurutku kau lumayan cantik dan tampak seperti perempuan asli."

"Terserah apa katamu. Ayo segera berangkat."

"As you wish, oujo sama."

"Urusai."

"By the way, ini perasaan ku saja atau memang ada yang aneh dengan dadamu?"

"Karena tak ingin dipandang aneh sama orang lain dan biar terlihat seperti perempuan maka aku menambahkan padding di bagian dada. Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja tak ku sangka jika kau akan menambahkan hal terduga seperti ini."

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo segera berangkat."

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah taman bermain yang katanya cukup terkenal seantaro Tokyo karena memiliki banyak wahana permainan di dalamnya. Ren dan Masato pun masuk dalam setelah membeli tiket. Tak lama mata keduanya di suguhkan oleh berbagai macam wahana. Tanpa keduanya sadari, beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka dan mulai berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok. Perempuannya cantik dan laki-lakinya tampan."

"Iya, aku setuju. Terlihat sangat serasi."

Selain itu ada beberapa orang lain menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri dan tidak suka. Merasa suasana sekitar menjadi tambah ramai, Ren pun memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan Masato menuju tempat lain.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melepasnya karena aku takut kamu akan hilang begitu saja jika tak ku pegang. Ini bagian dari hukuman juga dan ku harap kau bisa memakai bahasa yang lebih sopan dan memanggil ku dengan nama kecil."

"Baiklah, Ren. Oh, ya, kita mau naik wahana apa?"

"Bagaimana kita awali dengan naik roller coaster? Apa kau takut, dear?"

"Of course not and stop call me like that. I don't like."

"Ingat perjanjian permainan kita? "

Masato pun langsung memanyunkan bibirnya ketika Ren mengingatkan tentang peraturan bagi yang kalah dalam bermain.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti perkataanmu dan aku tidak peduli mau memanggilku apa. Khusus hanya untuk hari ini."

"Arigatou, ojou sama. Let's go to roller coaster."

Ren pun menggenggam tangan Masato dan Masato pun mau tak mau harus ikut ke mana Ren membawanya. Dalam hati Masato berkata...

'Ku harap hari ini cepat berakhir.'

.

.

.

.

.

Menaiki wahana roller coaster sudah di lakukan oleh Ren dan Masato. Alhasil Masato langsung lemas ketika turun dari kereta kecil yang kini sukses membuat tubuhnya seperti jelly. Ren pun merasa iba dan membantu memapah Masato ke kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari wahana tersebut.

"Masato, daijobu desuka?"

"Daijobu. Hanya merasa sedikit lemas saja."

"Souka. Apa kau mau minum?"

"Sepertinya aku memerlukannya."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Ok. Maaf merepotkanmu, Ren."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Masato. Aku tidak merasa keberatan."

Tak lama Ren pun pergi menuju toko kecil yang menjual berbagai makanan dan minuman ringan. Ren pun membeli 2 botol air mineral dan 2 bungkus melon pan. Setelah selesai membayar, Ren segera pergi ke tempat Masato berada.

Sementara itu Masato yang sedang menunggu Ren, tiba-tiba di datangi 2 laki-laki dewasa yang tentu saja berniat tidak baik pada Masato. Jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini, maka Masato tak akan khawatir dengan kedua laki-laki di hadapannya. Sayang keadaan dirinya membuat dirinya merasa terpojok.

"Nona cantik, apa kau sendirian saja?"

Masato tak menanggapi sapaan dari salah laki-laki mesum itu. Merasa kesal karena tak di tanggapi, laki-laki yang menyapa Masato menarik tangan Masato hingga membuat Masato terjatuh ke tanah akibat belum kuat untuk berdiri.

"Gayanya saja sombong tapi ternyata sangat lemah. Menurutmu enaknya kita apakan nona ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau mengajaknya bersenang-senang?"

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang di Love Hotel?"

"Ayo segera kita ke sana."

Kedua laki-laki mesum itu menarik Masato untuk berdiri dan berniat membawanya pergi dari tempatnya tadi. Baru 2 langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menarik tangan Masato dan tentu membuat Masato jatuh ke dalam dekapan orang tersebut.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, nona ini tidak bisa menemani kalian berdua karena dia telah bersamaku. Jika kalian berdua tidak terima, akan ku pastikan kalian tidak akan melihat hari esok. Bagaimana tuan-tuan?"

Seketika 2 laki-laki itu memucat mendengar ancaman dari Ren dan tanpa ragu keduanya lari terbirit-birit dari hadapan Ren dan Masato. Keduanya pun kembali duduk di kursi Masato menunggu tadi.

"Kau ini kenapa tidak melawan sih?. Kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam padamu, bagaimana?"

"Bukannya aku tak mau melawan, hanya saja tubuhku masih lemas. Jika tidak, sudah ku hajar kedua orang itu."

"Tapi lain kali jika kau mengalami hal seperti tadi lagi, segera hubungi aku. Sungguh aku tidak mau kau terluka karena kau adalah sahabatku yang berharga dan sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Entah kenapa Masato merasa dada kirinya terasa agak sedikit sakit. Sakitnya muncul secara tiba-tiba dan rasa kecewa memenuhi perasaannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Ren. Tapi, aku tak mau punya kakak sepertimu. Aku tak mau punya kakak mesum sepertimu."

"Kau ini tega sekali padaku. Aku ini laki-laki baik dan gentle, bukannya mesum."

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku juga tidak suka orang yang terlalu narsis."

"Fine. Aku kalah darimu. Oh, ya, ini minum dan melon pan untukmu."

Ren pun menyerahkan kantung plastik yang berisi air mineral dan sebungkus melon pan. Tentu saja Masato menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Arigatou, Ren nii chan."

Ren pun kaget karena Masato memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sudah lama tak di dengarnya. Sementara Masato menyadari bahwa secara tak sengaja dia memanggil Ren dengan embel-embelnya seperti waktu kecil dulu.

"Douitashimashite, Masato kun."

"Urusai."

"You're so tsundere. Jika kau ingin aku diam maka kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Dalam mimpimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa lebih, Masato dan Ren pun melanjutkan mencoba wahan lain. Mereka pun mencoba wahana yang lucu hingga yang menantang adrenalin. Salah satunya haunt house alias rumah hantu. Wahana ini sukses membuat Masato terdiam saat Ren mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak suka hal seperti sekarang.

"Kau takut, Masato?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku sedang membetulkan wig ku yang tertarik ke belakang sedikit."

"Kau sudah membetulkannya?"

"Ku rasa sudah."

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam dan kalau kau takut kau bisa memelukku. Selama di dalam ku harap kau selalu menggenggam tanganku jika tidak mau terpisah dariku."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya pun memasuki wahana yang menurut Masato cukup menyeramkan walaupun dia tak mau mengakuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara-suara aneh dan menyeramkan sudah terdengar sejak keduanya masuk. Masato mau tak mau semakin menggenggam erat tangan Ren. Keduanya terus berjalan hingga ada sesuatu yang menghampiri keduanya. Sesuatu itu pun memegang bahu Masato. Seketika Masato merasa tubuhnya kaku setelah merasakan ada sesuatu yang memegang tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata...

"OBAKE!"

Tanpa aba-aba Masato jatuh pingsan ke arah Ren. Tentu saja Ren segera menangkap tubuh Masato yang kini terkulai lemas. Ren dan sang tersangka yang membuat Masato pingsan hanya bisa facepalm dan kasihan pada Masato.

"Ano... apa saya keterlaluan menakutinya?"

"Tidak. Dia saja yang memang terlalu takut oleh hal seperti ini. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi, apa dia baik-baik saja?. Saya merasa tak enak hingga membuat salah satu pengunjung jadi seperti ini."

"Daijobu. Anda tidak perlu merasa tak enak dan bukannya sudah tugas anda untuk menakuti pengunjung, bukan?"

"Ya, anda benar. Tapi, nanti tolong sampaikan maaf saya padanya."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu dan selamat bertugas kembali, obake san."

Ren pun segera menggendong Masato ala bride style hingga keluar wahana. Sungguh Ren tak menduga jika Masato akan jatuh pingsan karena hanya seorang hantu bohongan.

.

.

.

.

.

2 jam sejak kejadian yang sangat tak terduga itu, Masato pun mulai membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah Ren yang sedang tersenyum.

"Finally, you wake up. Aku khawatir jika kau tak bangun."

Masato pun segera sadar jika dia tidur di paha Ren yang menjadi bantalnya selama dia pingsan. Dengan cepat Masato segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk walau terasa sedikit pusing.

"Minumlah."

Ren memberikan sebotol air mineral yang di belinya tadi siang. Masato pun meminum air dari botol yang di berikan Ren.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini? Bukankah kita seharusnya masih di dalam... wahana itu?"

"Kau tak ingat jika kau pingsan setelah bertemu 'itu'?"

"Aku? Pingsan?"

"Iya. Kau pingsan setelah 'itu' memegang bahumu. Oh, ya, kau dapat salam dari 'itu'. Katanya dia minta maaf karena membuat sampai pingsan."

"Souka. Lalu siapa yang membawaku sampai di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku. Memang siapa lagi?"

"Arigatou, Ren. Maaf membuatmu kerepotan karena diriku."

"Daijobu. Apa kau masih sanggup untuk naik wahana yang terakhir?"

"Wahana apa?"

"Wahana yang paling romantis apalagi saat sunset tiba. Do you want try it?"

"Yes, of course. Tapi, jangan buru-buru ya. Tubuhku masih terasa lemas."

"Ok. Kita akan jalan pelan-pelan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya telah naik dalam wahana yang menjadi wahana paling romantis bagi para pasangan. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi Ren dan Masato yang notabene nya bukanlah pasangan. Ketika masih asyik pemandangan yang indah, secara tiba-tiba kincirnya berhenti. Masato pun mulai panik.

"Ren... kenapa kincir ini berhenti? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Soal itu aku tak tahu tapi biasanya selalu begini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Suka berhenti sendiri untuk suatu hal dan kebetulan posisi kita berada paling atas. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang indah?"

"Menyenangkan tapi jika kincir ini tak bergerak lagi, gimana?"

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Masato ingin memukul Ren tapi secara tiba-tiba kincir kembali bergerak. Hal tersebut sukses mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Ren dan Masato secara tak sengaja berciuman dengan latar sunset yang indah. Ciuman yang terjadi karena kecelakaan. Dengan cepat Masato segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menundukan kepala. Sementara Ren masih terbengong karena kejadian barusan. Hening menyelimuti keduanya hingga mereka turun dari kincir tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 malam keduanya sampai di apartemen. Segera Masato pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri. Sementara Ren masih merasakan betapa lembut dan mungil bibir milik Masato. Lipgloss rasa cherry masih terasa di bibirnya. Tapi, di sisi lain Ren merasa bersalah dan takut karena mungkin saja itu ciuman pertama Masato.

Ren pun berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Masato esok pagi. Entah Masato mau menatap dirinya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Hai minna san Riren balik lagi nih XD

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu akhirnya Riren bisa kembali mempublish cerita Riren ke wattpad dan ff. Riren membuat cerita ini akibat efek dari UAS yang akan datang minggu depan *cukup curhatnya*. Untuk cerita ini Riren coba mengembangkan ceritanya menjadi lebih menarik dengan menambah romance dan humor pada page 2 ini. Riren harap semoga page 2 ini dapat memuaskan para readers dan Riren tidak menyarankan untuk membaca ff ini saat siang hari ya.

Mungkin Riren tak akan lama berbincang-bincanh di sini. Mohon reviewnya ya minna san ^_^ . Tanpa kalian para reader, saya bukanlah apa-apa.

Kalau ada yang mau request cerita, bisa segera pm saya ya. Request nya bisa dari anime yang sudah saya hadirka ataupum dari anime lain juga boleh.

Jaa minna san

Riren


End file.
